Zeolites are known as useful for the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feedstocks, particularly feedstocks containing feedstocks. The problem with the use of conventional zeolites as catalysts for the cracking of paraffinic feedstocks is that they produce a variety of products: olefins, both branched and straight chain, aromatics, paraffins and other products resulting from dealkylation, aromatic side-chain scission, isomerization, condensation and disproportionation reactions. A catalytic cracking process that would produce only olefins in substantial quantities would be of commercial significance, since the olefins can be used as feedstocks to produce higher valued end products.
Olefins serve as feedstocks for the chemical industry. They can be converted to corresponding alcohols or aldehydes. Higher molecular weight alcohols can further be ethoxylated with ethylene or propylene oxide in the presence of a catalyst to form conventional detergents while lower molecular weight alcohols can be esterified with aromatic acids to form plasticizers.